Outlands
Overview: The Outlands are the second dimension in the Lion King Mod. The dimension of itself is only accessible from the Pridelands by means of a portal in Rafiki's Tree. The dimension is a challenge the minute you step in, as hostile spawn rates are over the roof. I would suggest leaving any beloved pets and animals in the Overworld or the Pridelands, as not to experience any terrible losses. Being prepared with lots of food, good armor and weapons is also advisible. But, whether on a quest or just exploring for fun, this place poses as a real adventure. Getting started: Once you defeat Scar and his hyena minions, Rafiki will alert you that their is a new character, named Zira. When done explaining, he will subsequently open a portal to the Outlands, telling you to enter. Another way to tell that there is a new quest is by looking in the Book of Quests, which will show you a new challenge. If you gain Simba as a pet from the previous quest, you might want to leave him behind, as Outlanders will attack him. According to the Mod Creator, this portal can only be created by Rafiki, and the blocks for it cannot be crafted. The portal itself is indestructible, so you can't bring it back and put it in your house. But you can still go to Rafiki's tree and travel freely after the portal is opened. Environment/Biomes: Upon entering the Outlands, you will find that it is not '''a nice place. First of all their is no sunlight, as it is permanently night and the entire realm is cloaked in a pitch black darkness. The only sources of light are the lava pools and glowing Outshrooms, and there are a lot of them. hostile mobs are everywhere, and the place is basically just one hostile, unforgiving, absolutely massive desert. Here are a varying selection of mini biomes, all of which spawn mobs, have pools of lava, and have deep caves. They are: Outlands The principal biome of the dimension. It has lots of rough terrain, in the form of small craters, and steep mountains, so be cautious of steep drops. Their are lava pools and lakes scattered through out, so try not to get knocked in. Explosive Termite Moundfields: This biome consists of Exploding Termite mounds, coming in various sizes. These are the homes of the Exploding termites, and this place has lots of craters from other incidents. But a incentive to visit is that these mounds are rumored to have treasures inside. Firey Streams: This biome is extremely risky, as besides a huge lava river, there are many small, discrete pools of lava along the entire length. Mobs knocking you in is a constant worry. For mobs too, on the flip side, so everyone has to be carful. Volcanic Outlands Another dangerous biome, where the lava comes from underground. The lava is mostly covered up by overhangs and cliffs, increasing the element of danger. Mining here is dangerous, as lava floods out the undergrounds. But, it is a reward, as many ores spawn in this biome. Superflat Outlands: This biome is basically a huge, dark desert plain, where mobs spawn frequently. It has small elevations, an is mostly a plain biome...on the surface. Below, there is an abudancee of ores, in huge caves. This place can provide a real jackpot, if you survive the mobs. Outlandish Mountains: The tallest place In the dimension, the Outlandish Mountains are the place to find steep cliffs, exposed ores and caves, good lookout views, and some quiet. By quiet, I mean that it is so steep that mobs can't get to you. Also a mining jackpot. '''Mobs The Outlands have their fair share of animals. The real challenge is surviving the constant mob attacks. All the mobs shown below are hostile, and it only makes the mob situation more hardcore if you are unprepared. The mobs are: Outlander Outlandesses .Vulture .Hyena( Also in the Pridelands) . Exploding termite There are also 2 bosses here: .Termite Queen . Zira Ores: All the ores that are in the Pridelands can be found here, as well as some ores exclusive to this realm. These can be used to make new tools, and in future updates, new sets of armor. The exclusive ores are: .Kivulite .Nuka Flora: There is not a lot of plantlife, considering this is a hostile dimension, but the plantlife that does live here is very inturiging. The plants to be found are: .Dry Grass .Deadbuses (also found in Pridelands and the Overworld) .Outshroom .Glowing Outshroom .Burned Acadia Tree These plants are here to make the place the least bit more varatious, and the wood can be crafted into planks, providing some use. Quests The dominant quest here is The Outlandish Scheme. It requires the player to have good keyboard/controller reflexes to journey between the Outlands and the Pridelands, and vice versa. Zira will need lots of things, like feathers, foods, and ores. This quest is the last quest, and it is an adventure waiting to happen. Blocks The blocks here are like copies of blocks in other places, except a bit more rouge and outlandish. The blocks here are: Corrupted Pridestone: By far the most abundant block in this realm, this is the stone of the Outlands. It is a block that is able to be broken very easily. It will appear in blotches on the surface, as well as exposed in mountainsides, and always abundant in caves. This block also has some very strange properties... It can only be found in the Outlands Sand : This block is makes up the majority of the surface. It can be a hazard, as explosions( presumably from the Termites) can cause landslides. It can be turned into glass, like regular sand. It is also found in the Pridelands and in the Overworld, but since the the Outlands is completely covered in it, this could be your ultimate sand source. Lava: This is technically not a block, but it is placeable, and always starts out in a boxed form, so it qualifies. This block can also be found in the Pridelands and Overworld, and is scattered acroos the majority of the Outland's biomes. Falling into it causes the player to burn to death extremely quickly, so be careful. Items can also burn inside, making this dangerous. But it can also be used to your advantage, as you can trick mobs into falling into it, providing a getaway( you won't get the food, though). Outwater This rare block is found in small ponds in Zira's mound, and can only be found there. Outlanders and Outlandesses are immune to the Outwater, but to anyone else, it is no different than the lava near by. The Outlanders presumably developed immunity. Burnt Acadia Planks: The burnt version of regular Acadia planks. Burnt Acadia Crafting Table An Acadia crafting table, except burnt. Category:Zira Category:Where